I had a plan
by strawberrycheese1990
Summary: Abby's angry at Connor over Philip's idea to kill all the creatures. This is me giving Connor a chance to explain why and a few other things along the way.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Primeval, unfortunately. **

'I had a plan you know. I wasn't going to let the creatures be shot. I care about them as well, it's not just you.'

'So why didn't you do anything, say anything.'

'I nearly killed my new boss on my first day of work. That's not a good thing, he pays my wages, and although this job is stressful, dangerous and completely all consuming I actually wouldn't mind keeping it. So if I have to act like one of his groupies, as you put it, to keep him onside then I will.

But that doesn't change me, and it doesn't change the fact that I would do anything to make you happy and if that includes, calling in favours to lots of old friends and finding each and every one of those creatures a suitable and safe home then I would do it. And I did.'

'But why didn't you tell me.'

'I tried to, you just walked off.'

'Why didn't you tell me you weren't actually a Burton groupie.'

'When, when was I supposed to tell you. At work where every conversation no matter how private is recorded, or at home with Jess sitting in between us on the sofa, asking constant questions about Becker.'

'I don't know I just wish you'd told me. That you were honest with me.'

Silence. Then in a quiet voice Connor began.

'You want me to be honest with you, ok. I know that we were never going to get home. I'd known it for months, probably even before you realised it yourself. I was as shocked as you were when we found the anomaly opening device. Perhaps even more so. I can see you don't believe me, well not totally. I was the one that always said that we're get back, the one that was annoying hopeful. But it was all an act. Put on a smile and make a joke and everything will be a-ok.

I started planning for our life together, for the rest of our lives together. I found another cave one day, a bit higher up the rock face. It was a bit larger and went further back. At nights when it was my turn to be on watch I made us another mattress, a bit bigger and a bit more comfortable. I wove some more baskets, and even whittled some plates and bowls out of wood.

I made some more knives out of flint, and some more spears. I even made a kind of axe, to chop wood. I was quite proud of that I have to say so myself. Even more so when I managed to make a kind of low table. It had a top made out of bark, and the legs where some logs that I cut to the same size, and I used sticks as a sort of doweling rod to fix it together. It looked quite good, sturdy too. It's a shame you never got to see it.

It was a surprise you see. I wanted to give it to you on our anniversary, it seemed right you know. The whole starting of a new era. I painted these pictures on the wall, only a couple, as I wanted you to do some make it our house, you know? But I did one picture it was of you and me, just our heads, but it was over our bed, and next to it were ones of Rex, Sid and Nancy all playing together.

It's been years since I painted but luckily the berries and things I used were washable, so I think they turned out alright.

I know we said we wouldn't do anything that might change the course of history and the existence of cave paintings many years before any humans walked the earth would have done that but I thought, if it's going to be our home, we might as well make it as nice as possible.'

Pause

'All seems so different now. We've only been back a month and we have no place to call our own, not even a damp cave. Heck we barely have any clothes, and no time to get any. And we've already lost some of that trust in each other. That connection that was once so strong that we knew what the other person was doing and how to help, without even talking to each other.

Still it's a shame that you never got to see it. I so wanted to make you happy.'

Silence

'I just want to love you Abby and I want you to love me. I want to be the person you turn to no matter what you're feeling, whether you're happy or sad or angry. I just want you to trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you. You got to believe that of me.'

Again Silence

Connor got up and began to walk out of the room.

'Was that honest enough for you?'

**AN: HI I hope you enjoyed this, I just think that Connor's has been given a bit of a tough time so far this series, and I want to kinda speak up for him. **

**Please review, as I'm still relatively new to posting an would like to know what you think.**

**Thank you :)**


End file.
